Everything is blue
by Lolita Queen
Summary: "Léo était splendide. Il était solide, fort, et il avait quelque chose de majestueux, de tellement digne... Léo était un lion. Il était redoutable, presque dangereux, mais Donatello savait que ses yeux en amandes, ses yeux acérés de prédateurs ne lui réservaient rien de funeste. Pas à lui." [Léo/Donnie]
Résumé : « Léo était splendide. Il était solide, fort, et il avait quelque chose de majestueux, de tellement digne... Léo était un lion. Il était redoutable, presque dangereux, mais Donatello savait que ses yeux en amandes, ses yeux acérés de prédateurs ne lui réservaient rien de funeste. Pas à lui. »

Rated : T

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

 **Coucou tout le monde ! Ceci est la première chose que je poste pour fêter le fait que je suis officiellement en vacances ! Hourra, hourra, hourra :D Paradoxalement je poste quelque chose de plutôt triste, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi haha, en fait je me suis laissée porter par le chanson "Colors", de Halsey ! Donc, j'ai ce genre d'obsession pour les couleurs ces derniers temps, et ça s'accorde parfaitement bien avec les tortues ninja, donc voilà x'D Il fallait que j'écrive ça !**

* * *

 **Everything is blue**

* * *

Donatello ne bougeait pas, il était immobile et si ce n'était pour le mouvement de ses paupières qui clignaient de temps en temps, on aurait facilement pu le prendre pour une statue. Il était à l'entrée du dojo et observait Léo s'entraîner au katana.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son frère était silencieux. Son épée fendait l'air sans émettre le moindre son, sa respiration ne se faisait pas entendre... Si Donatello avait fermé les yeux, il aurait même pu penser qu'il était seul. Mais non, son frère était là... Il était là...

La lumière arrivait en un rayon coloré et se rependait sur le visage de Léonardo. Ses yeux bleus, intenses, concentrés... Donnie se sentait comme happé par eux. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était venu faire là, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait simplement rester ici un moment et regarder son frère aîné s'entraîner. Léo était la grâce incarnée, la perfection, le moindre de ses mouvements était minutieusement calculé, réfléchi, précis, tranchant.

Léo était fort. Donatello songea qu'il devrait le lui dire plus souvent. Il ferma ses yeux un instant et pose sa tête contre le bois de la porte. Comme il l'avait supposé, une fois les yeux clos, la présence de Léo était indétectable.

« Donnie ? »

Le dénommé ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en entendant une voix l'interpeller derrière lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit un peu déboussolé car Léo n'était plus dans le dojo. Peut-être qu'il était sorti sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte... Peu importe, Donatello se retourna pour voir son petit-frère qui le regardait avec un air triste.

« Oui, Mikey ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton un peu inquiet, alerté par la tristesse dans les yeux du benjamin.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? »

Donnie cligna des yeux en constatant que Mikey n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et n'y vit aucune trace de son grand frère.

« J'avais l'impression que Léo était là... Mais j'ai rêvé. » Dit-il simplement en réalisant que c'était sans doute le cas. Il était très fatigué et c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable.

Les yeux turquoises de Mikey se mouillèrent soudainement et il fondit en larme. Donatello tressaillit, surpris par cette réaction soudaine, mais il ne réfléchit pas très longtemps avant d'aller prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras.

« Mikey, ça va aller... » murmura-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il pleurait, mais à vrai dire ça lui importait peu, l'essentiel était que son frère se sente mieux. Il leur arrivait à tous de craquer, ce n'était sans doute pas la journée de Michelangelo, voilà tout.

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, doucement bercé par les bras de Donatello, Mikey renifla et annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Donnie l'accompagna et s'assura qu'il s'endorme avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Cependant, son esprit n'était pas tranquille. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible qu'il ait vu Léo dans le dojo et qu'il se soit volatilisé la minute d'après. Est-ce qu'il était en train de devenir fou ? Ou était-ce juste la fatigue ?

Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, Donnie décida d'aller directement demander à Léo s'il avait bel et bien été au dojo dans la soirée. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Cela l'alerta immédiatement Léo avait un sommeil extrêmement léger et répondait toujours dans la seconde.

Donatello ouvrit la porte avec un geste paniqué, mais il fut tout de suite rassuré. Léo était dans son lit et dormait paisiblement, on entendait à peine sa respiration. Il devait certainement être très fatigué pour ne pas avoir réagis quand Donnie avait frappé à la porte, c'est pourquoi il n'insista pas plus que ça et referma la porte en se disant qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Ce n'était pas la peine de le réveiller pour ça.

* * *

La famille mangeait dans un silence de mort. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Donatello, à vrai dire... La table était si souvent bruyante que ça faisait du bien quand il y avait un peu de calme.

Ce qui intriguait le génie, par contre, c'était le fait que Léo ne mangeait pas. Il n'avait même pas pris d'assiette et avait les yeux dans le vide, les bras croisé, les coudes posés sur la table. Donnie voulait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'osait pas rompre le silence presque sacré dans lequel baignait la petite famille.

Peut-être que Léo traversait lui aussi une mauvaise période. Donatello cessa de manger, il avait la gorge nouée. Il observa son frère le plus attentivement possible. Il connaissait son corps par cœur, il avait grandis avec. Il pouvait lire dans chacun de ses frères comme dans un livre ouvert, il était presque une partie d'eux, et pourtant... Pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'insondable dans les yeux bleus de Léonardo ce jour là.

Donnie ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Celui d'être entièrement absorbé par la visage de quelqu'un d'autre. La bandana couleur océan que portait Léo et ses yeux azuréens avaient quelque chose de terriblement hypnotisant.

« La terre appel Donatello ! »

La tortue détourna soudainement son regard de Léo pour le reporter sur Raphaël qui venait de lui parler avec un ton pour le moins agressif.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu énervé par le fait qu'on l'interpelle de la sorte.

« Arrête de fixer le vide, c'est flippant ! » Grogna Raph.

« Quoi ? Je ne-... »

Donatello s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase car Léo venait de se lever et de quitter la table. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne quitte la pièce, puis lança un regard interrogateur en direction de son père. Celui-ci soupira et baissa les yeux sur son repas à peine entamé.

Personne n'ajouta rien et Donatello avait la fâcheuse impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

* * *

Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il avait l'impression que Léo était fâché après lui. C'était l'explication la plus logique. Il l'évitait et ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Donatello soupira et posa sa clé à molette sur le sol. Chaque fois qu'il avait eu une dispute avec Léo, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se réconcilier par la suite... Ils finissaient simplement par se reparler comme si de rien était, comme lorsque les Kraangs avaient attaqués la ville et qu'ils s'étaient disputés sur la stratégie à adopter... Léo avait été gravement blessé suite à tout ça, il avait été dans la coma... Considérait-il que c'était de sa faute ?

Peut-être qu'il était temps de s'excuser. Si seulement Léo voulait bien rester dans la même pièce que lui pendant plus de quelques secondes...

Donnie essuya ses mains dans un chiffon bleu. La même couleur que le bandana et les yeux de Léo. La couleur de Léo.

Mince. Il fallait qu'il se concentre et qu'il arrête de penser à Léo sans cesse ! Ça ne pouvait pas continuer ! Si Léo était fâché, eh bien tant pis pour lui !

Pourtant, Donnie ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la moindre tâche de bleu dans son environnement. Le laboratoire était plein d'objets bleus. Le reste de la maison aussi. Des couverts, des livres, des crayons, des bougies... Il y avait du bleu partout ! Tout, absolument tout, lui rappelait Léo.

La nuit approchait et le foyer était silencieux. Donatello décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille chercher Léo et qu'il lui demande une bonne fois pour toute ce qui n'allait pas. Il le trouva dans le dojo, en pleine méditation.

Léo était assis en tailleurs, les yeux clos, éclairé uniquement par la lumière des bougies. Donnie ravala sa salive. Il n'avait jamais, jamais dérangé Léo pendant la méditation mais... La situation était critique. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu sa voix depuis des semaines et il devenait obsédé par tout ce qui avait un lien de prés ou de loin avec le leader.

« Léo ? » appela-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Son frère ne bougea pas, mais Donatello savait qu'il avait noté sa présence. Il n'ouvrait pas les yeux parce qu'il boudait, voilà tout.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je voudrait qu'on parle... »

Il s'agenouilla en face de lui et attendit qu'il cesse de faire l'enfant et ouvre les yeux. Seulement, il ne le fit pas.

Donnie croisa les bras en soupirant. « Très mature, Léo. » dit-il en faisant la moue. Mais le leader ne broncha pas. Donatello observa sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration inaudible. Comment faisait-il pour respirer aussi silencieusement ? Sa poitrine était couverte de petites entailles laissées là par des années passées à combattre sur les toits de New-York.

Mais mêmes avec ces égratignures, Léo était splendide. Il était solide, fort, et il avait quelque chose de majestueux, de tellement digne... Léo était un lion. Il était redoutable, presque dangereux, mais Donatello savait que ses yeux en amandes, ses yeux acérés de prédateurs ne lui réservaient rien de funeste. Pas à lui. Parce que même si il ne le lui disait pas, il savait que Léo l'aimait. Même s'il refusait de lui parler, ou d'ouvrir les yeux en sa présence.

« Léo » murmura Donatello encore une fois. Il se mordilla les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait lui montrer que malgré tous les conflits qu'ils avaient traversé, il avait de l'estime pour lui.

« Tu es magnifique... » souffla-t-il « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je le pense, tu sais... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement qui se mariait avec les ombres dansantes des bougies. Léo ne bougeait toujours pas et Donnie s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il était sans doute trop proche, mais il se sentait bien comme ça. Les mots glissèrent de sa bouche comme de la fumée qu'on expire et qui s'envole au loin avant de disparaître.

« **You're dripping like a saturated sunrise. You're spilling like an overflowing sink. You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece, and now...** »

[ _Tu ruisselles comme un coucher de soleil détrempé. Tu t'écoules comme un évier qui déborde. Ton corps en entier est abîmé mais tu es un chef-d'œuvre, et maintenant...]_

Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler lorsque les yeux de Léo s'ouvrirent et ses iris azures le fusillèrent sur place. Le contact visuel ne dura qu'un centième de seconde, mais Donatello se sentit gelé par la dureté qu'il y vit. Léo se leva et quitta la pièce si rapidement que l'air qui s'en dégagea éteignit les bougies autour d'eux.

Et Donatello resta seul dans le noir et le silence.

* * *

Donatello était dans une colère noire. Il entra dans son laboratoire et sortit une grande caisse dans laquelle il jeta tous les objets bleus qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il en avait assez de penser à Léo tout le temps. Assez d'être confronté à cette froideur qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter. Si Léo ne voulait plus faire partie de sa vie, il ne voulait plus faire partie de la sienne non plus.

Peu importe que les fioles soient importantes, les livres utiles et les outils indispensables. Si c'était bleu, il n'en voulait plus.

Avec une hargne incroyable, Donatello traqua jusqu'à la moindre petite goutte de bleu. Quand il eut finalement terminé, la pièce était étrangement grise, comme si toutes les autres couleurs avaient ternies jusqu'au point de devenir inexistantes.

Donnie soupira, debout au milieu de cette pièce grise. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait presque apaisé. C'était un soulagement de ne plus voir cette couleur partout où il posait ses yeux.

Mais tout cela fut de courte durée.

Donatello fut saisis d'un frisson et éprouva la soudaine envie de regarder ses mains. Il les leva jusqu'à ses yeux et son souffle se coupa. Sa peau habituellement verte était grise, et deux tâches de bleu se logeaient dans ses paumes.

Il poussa un cris lorsque les tâches azures commencèrent à s'élargire, se propageant d'abords sur le reste de ses mains, puis sur son corps. Il essaya de frotter ses mains et ses avants bras pour empêcher la couleur de se rependre, mais il ne réussit à rien, le bleu avançait, imperturbable, inarrêtable.

La couleur dégoulina le long de son corps et atteignit le sol sur lequel elle glissa encore, avalant absolument tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Donatello n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Bientôt, tout autour de lui était bleu, il était complètement envahit par le bleu, submergé, engloutis.

Pris de panique, il quitta précipitamment le laboratoire, mais il était déjà trop tard, tout était bleu. Le monde se dessinait en une multitude de nuances azurées. C'était comme si les yeux de Léo étaient partout.

Donatello courut jusqu'au dojo où il trouva à nouveau le leader. Le vert jade de sa peau était la seule chose qui semblait ne pas se laisser avaler par le bleu. Il regarda le génie paisiblement, avec ce même regard neutre qu'il avait d'habitude. Donnie ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il voulait se jeter dans les bras de Léo, mais il savait que celui-ci refuserait son étreinte.

Désespéré, il s'exclama « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux plus me parler ? »

« À qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

Donatello se retourna vers Mikey qui était comme sorti de nul part. Ses yeux turquoises se détachaient dans le décors entièrement bleu, scintillant comme des pierres précieuses.

« À Léo. » répondit Donnie un peu déboussolé.

Mikey avait l'air à la fois perplexe et triste. Donnie s'écarta pour le laisser voir le leader qui se trouvait dans le dojo. Le benjamin y lança un coup d'œil rapide avant de se tourner vers lui à nouveau.

« Donatello... Il n'y a personne... »

Le souffle de la tortue s'accéléra lorsqu'il constata qu'une fois de plus, Léo s'était volatilisé. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Donatello avait besoin de le voir, de l'entendre, il n'avait jamais voulu tous ça !

« Mais il... Il était là... » bégaya-t-il en se demandant sérieusement s'il ne devenait pas fou.

« Donnie... Donnie, il n'était pas là... »

« Mais je... »

« Donatello ! » le coupa brutalement Mikey « Arrête ! Léo n'était pas là ! Léo est mort ! »

Donatello eut la sensation qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur. Il se souvenait maintenant, il se souvenait avoir tenu le corps de Léo dans ses bras pendant que celui-ci rendait son dernier souffle, baignant dans un océan de sang bleu.

Tout était bleu.

* * *

 **Alors si vous n'avez pas tout compris, je vous rassure moi non plus en fait x'D Je voulais faire quelque chose où quelque chose de très étrange se rependrait dans la réalité, ce quelque chose ici c'est le bleu. Si vous voulez une explication rationnelle : Donnie n'arrive pas à accepter la mort de Léo et ça se manifeste par des délires visuels. Mais sinon je vous laisse vous faire votre propre interprétation, vous pouvez même m'en faire part dans les commentaires :)**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue, je vous aime (L)**


End file.
